You're A Good Friend
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: Hayden, I-950 Resistance Tech-Com fighter is sent back in time to ensure Cameron completes her mission in protecting John Connor. However he realizes the threats to Cameron and the Connor's from both the Resistance and Skynet are extreme. Based in TSCC Seasons 1 and 2 and a prequel to A New Beginning. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1 - Hayden Locke

**Chapter One**

**Year: 2027 (Cameron's Timeline)**

Future John hasn't slept in the last few days. Since sending Cameron back to protect his younger self, he felt lonely with her absence. He and Cameron spent a lot of time together, after a while he actually came to terms that she might be his only close friend after...Allison died. Sometimes if actually felt more than a friend towards Cameron but never pursued that path, he didn't feel it was right and it wouldn't give a good impression to the Resistance soldiers.

Future John sat at his desk with his laptop in front of him, folders on the other end of the table. He was scratching his head irritably as continued on in his deep thinking. Suddenly there's a knock on the door to his office.

"Come in!" he shouts out.

The door opens up to reveal a man some sort of urban special forces clothing and equipment, a Tech-Com soldier, these soldiers were specifically lead and took orders from John Connor himself, they pretty the battle hardened veterans of the war against the machines.

The man walks in military cut brown hair, clear stubble showing and brown eyes.

"Ahh Lieutenant Hayden Locke...come in!" Future John sounds more joyful at Hayden's appearance.

Hayden instinctively saluted Future John.

"Please drop the formalities" Future John waves his hand as if to signal Hayden lower his salute. Hayden immediately takes the chair from under the desk opposite John.

"Jesus John...you like shit" Hayden says as he laughs.

Future John returns the gesture "Yeah I suppose you could say that" he then immediately returns to the guilty look he had on his face beforehand. Soon after Hayden stopped laughing and realized something was bothering him.

"Still thinking about Cameron?" Hayden asked, looking to the floor than back at John.

Future John looks up at Hayden "That obvious huh?" he lets out a weak laugh.

"John...I've known you for a long time...I may be twenty one but I've known you long enough...as for Cameron I've known her since she first arrived...she was as much of friend to you as she was to me" Hayden gives John a reassuring smile.

"That's why I wanted to see you" John says coldly.

Future John piqued Hayden's interest after his statement.

"My Resistance officers are losing faith in me Hayden...they think I'm making cold and calculating decisions without any regard to human life...they think I've gone crazy allowing reprogrammed machines to run wild across our bases" Future John says to Hayden as he looks at the map of Los Angeles.

Hayden shook hos head "I think your doing what's necessary...without the machines we can't win against Skynet"

Future John nods with a convincing smile "You've always put your faith in me Hayden"

Hayden smirks "Well...I don't fight this war because of the machines...I fight because of Skynet...the machines are simply slaves to it having their free will taken from them"

"Have you heard about the recent Resistance members going 'missing'?" Future John looks to Hayden with a concerned look.

Hayden had most definitely heard of this news "Yes" he simply replied.

"Well I believe they've gone AWOL...then went back in time to..." Future John felt sickened by what he was going to say next "...eliminate Cameron"

Hayden was shocked but he didn't show it "Why would they eliminate Cameron?"

"They believe she's influencing my decisions...making them for me...because I use spend so much time with her"

Hayden knew this weren't he was there for most of their meetings all Cameron did was offer advice to John, which seemed ultimately better than what the other Resistance officers put forward. Plus it helped them all the time, they captured Serrano Point, the TDE in the Skynet facility, held off numerous Skynet attacks all because of Cameron's advice and information on Skynet.

Hayden knew John had something for him to do "So...what you want me to do?"

At first Future John didn't say anything "You're my only other true friend but...I am sending you back to 2007...to ensure Cameron is safe and to help complete her mission...that's assuming she's taken my younger self and Sarah to 2007 to fight and stop Skynet before Judgement Day happens..." he paused for moment expecting Hayden to object but it never came so he continued on "...I'm trusting you on this...only you and me know how important Cameron will be"

Hayden nodded intently at everything Future John said then finally spoke up "When do I leave?"

* * *

><p>Hayden was about to walk into the TDE when Future John stopped him, Hayden saw the clear scars going down the side of John's face.<p>

"Hayden...when you arrive in 2007...head to one of the safe-houses that you've written on your hand...gather weapons and supplies...then meet with Cameron" Future John said looking intently into Hayden's eyes. Hayden just simply nodded.

Before Hayden walked away Future John put his hand out Hayden reached for his hand shaking it once. Hayden then turned away from Future John heading towards the TDE pedestal. Once he reached the pedestal he stood there, one of the Resistance engineers pressed the button to activate the TDE.

Hayden was suddenly lifted into the air as a sparkling blue and purple lighting sparks form, he fills the energy surging through him shortly afterwards there's a bright flash. Future John and the other Resistance soldiers readjust to the lighting of the room to see that Hayden is no longer on the pedestal.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 2007<strong>

The blue energy bubble started to appear in the middle of a clothing store. Once the blue energy bubble disappeared Hayden was knelt in the middle of the where the energy bubble appeared. He slowly stood up to look around him, he soon realized he was in a clothing store.

He quickly grabbed a pair of boots, combat design trousers, black t-shirt and a normal jacket with a stand collar and with a double deck design. Once he finished dressing himself he spotted flashing police lights against the reflective windows. He immediately ran out back down the alleyway to avoid the cops, once he felt it was clear he returned to a normal walking pace.

He walked into a parking lot looking around the cars "Okay time to go 'car' shopping" he laughed to himself. Once he found a suitable car he broke into it, then hop wired the car, it was a Ram truck. He looked at the locations on his hand, then released there a Sat Nav in the glove compartment.

He took it out then entered the addresses written on his hand into the Sat Nav to get an idea of how far each of the safe-houses from him. He noticed that one of the safe-houses were thirty three minutes away from where he currently was. He started driving off to the location of the safe-house.

When Hayden arrived in 2007 it just about dawn as soon as he got to the safe-houses location the sun was up gleaming across the city. He arrived outside of an apartment complex, he got out the Ram truck locking the doors behind him. As he entered the entered the complex he noticed the white and brown tiled floors, _in the last thirty minutes I've seen more color in this time, than there was in the future, _he noticed the elevator but it wasn't working so climbed up a few flights of stairs.

After a while searching for the safe-house he came a across a room, he looked in noticed various large indents in the walls, the broken table at the far end of the room and the three dead bodies lying in the room. He walked over to the bodies immediately noticing them as Resistance. He grabbed one of their pistols, then stuffed all the magazines he could in the pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He looked to the single broken window, he walked towards it looking out but couldn't see anything "Well I think I can safely assume two terminators were at it, here" he was about to walk out of the room when he heard voices and multiple hurried footsteps coming towards the room.

Without thinking he jumped out the window, but he wasn't injured when hit the ground he simply jumped up then ran back towards the Ram truck he left out front. When he got in the Ram truck he immediately drove off, he knew he didn't have time to reach the other safe-houses, so he focused on where Cameron, John or Sarah could be hiding.

The easiest option was to look through the various high schools and colleges in Los Angeles, Hayden knew that if John jumped to 2007 he'd still be between fifteen to seventeen if not he'll be twenty three to twenty five years of age which would make it considerable harder for him to locate them. Hayden noticed a high school near to his location so drove there first, luckily for him Cameron and John were attending that school.

* * *

><p>When Hayden arrived at the high school there were no students there, <em>damn it must be the weekend,<em> the only other option he had was to go to the nearest shopping mall in hope that he'd spot one of them that way, _well one of them needs to keep the family going on supplies, _he got back into the Ram truck then drove off to the nearest shopping mall in the area.

When he arrived he spent an hour walking around with no luck finding Cameron, John or Sarah. Instead he decided to loiter around areas for a bit then move on, he did this a few times with no success. As he continued to do the same tactic he was unaware if the T-888 hunting for him.

* * *

><p>The T-888 scanned its surrounding area in the shopping mall understanding that Hayden would arrive in this timeline, the T-888 knew that Hayden would logically go to public central places to locate the Connors. As it continued to scan the crowds from it's balcony position, it suddenly spotted Hayden Locke.<p>

On the T-888's HUD it flashed the following words, _Priority Target: Hayden Locke - Terminate._

The T-888 pulled its pistol out aiming at Hayden with its advanced targeting systems then fired one shot.

* * *

><p>Cameron was in the shopping mall too collecting groceries from the supermarket store, as for John and Sarah they had to go across the street to deal with some 'private' matters. She just walked around grabbing provisions and foods that she thought would suffice. As she continued on her current task, she suddenly heard a gunshot and various running around screaming.<p>

The first thing she instinctively thought, _John!, _she rushed out of the store leaving the shopping cart behind running towards the sound of the gunshot. Soon after she notices blood on the ground she analyzes it, with relief it isn't John's, but she realizes its someone else, someone she was close to. Without hesitation she follows the trail of blood through the doors that lead to a depot.

* * *

><p>Hayden received a bullet wound through the shoulder he was bleeding heavily, the blood dripping down his arm to the tips of his fingers. <em>Already I'm here and I'm hunted by metal, <em>he laughed at the thought, Hayden notices a stray cloth and bottle of alcohol, vodka to be precise. He drenched the vodka on his shoulder gritting his teeth at the pain, he instantly collapsed against a crate reaching behind he placed the cloth against the entry wound to try and stop the bleeding.

In the distance he could hear the faint of bashing, crushing, crunching and banging against surfaces. He decides against moving after a minute or so he hears footsteps he instinctively moves from cover pointing the Glock in the direction of the footsteps. Only to be greeted by Cameron, immediately relief washes over him.

Cameron tilts her head as if to comprehend that Hayden Locke was in fact standing in front of her.

Finally Hayden spoke up "Jesus Cameron...I thought you were fucking T-888" she voice slurring at the intense blood loss.

* * *

><p>Cameron took Hayden back to the Connor's safe-house, she stopped the bleeding momentarily beforehand then went off to get medical equipment in the house. She eventually took the bullet out of Hayden luckily it didn't hit the artery or lung, Cameron cleaned up her hands and equipment at the sink.<p>

Hayden pulled his shirt back on already feeling the after pain and stiffness of his shoulder.

Straight away Cameron spoke "Why are you here Hayden?"

Hayden just laughed "Nice to see you too"

Cameron clearly looked irritated so Hayden decided it'd best to answer her question "John sent me back"

Cameron turned to look at Hayden "Why?"

"Future John, believes some of his Resistance soldiers are planning to eliminate you" he replied.

She was confused as to what Hayden was talking about "What you mean?"

"After Future John sent you back...Resistance soldiers started to disappear for no reason...he suspected they were going back in time to locate you and eliminate you...back in the future the Resistance officers have lost trust in him...and believe he's going crazy" he finished off expecting Cameron to say something but she didn't.

She finally responded but not in the way Hayden expected "Join us?"

Hayden smirked "You know I'd love to but...I have to find these 'AWOL' Resistance soldiers"

He was about to leave when Cameron embraced him, in return he did the same, she let go looking at him "You're a good friend"

Hayden's famous sly smile appeared "You take of John and Sarah alright?..." Cameron nodded "...if you need me call me" he typed his number into Cameron's then left the Connor's safe-house.

He left the house leaving a rather saddened Cameron in the room as he crossed the street he noticed a vehicle driving up the street he immediately goes for his Glock but soon lowers it when he realizes it's John and Sarah Connor. Cameron walked out to meet them, she instinctively looks over to where Hayden is standing, John catches her gaze wondering what she's looking at.

Hayden quickly hides behind the tall bush.

"What are you looking at?" John asks Cameron.

At first Cameron doesn't answer, then she looks to John with that machine like stare "Nothing, just scanning the area for threats" she replies simply.

John nods but he can't help but take in Cameron's beautiful features, he realizes Sarah is looking at him, he quickly shakes his head then heads in side with Sarah. Cameron continues to look to where Hayden was hiding, she then quickly follows both Connor's into the house.

Hayden walks down the alleyway to where Cameron parked his Ram truck in order not to arouse suspicion, especially from the Connor's he couldn't have them know a Resistance fighter was here. He gets in his Ram truck quickly then drives off, his first of business is to find some place to hold up somewhere near to Cameron and the Connor's

* * *

><p><span><strong>Will's Notes<strong>

So for those who have read A New Beginning, Chapter 17 you'll realize this chapter is practically the same except for an extended addition at the end, the reason why is basically to give you the reader an idea behind Hayden. If you're wondering if you should read A New Beginning in order to have an idea what's going on in this story, then no.

This story is in fact a prequel to A New Beginning which a TSCC Season 3 fanfic, this story is set in TSCC Seasons 1 and 2.

So I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter and peace out!


	2. Chapter 2 - Pre-Search

**Chapter Two**

**Year: 2007**

Hayden had found an apartment not so far from where the Connor's and Cameron was living, he then decided to go to a local gun store. He brought a HK416 assault rifle it wouldn't destroy a machine straight away, but it would knock one around like a pinball, he also acquired an AA-12 shotgun with a 32 shell drum magazine, this would be deadly against both humans and machine. The finally the weapon he was most impressed with so far the HCAR.

As he continued to inspect his weapons he suddenly heard a knock at the door, he jumped out of his seat, then cautiously walked to the door. He opened it slowly, his FN57 at the ready he waited for the person to walk in, realizing it was Cameron.

He it was late at night but why would she be here, he lowered his gun, Cameron looked at him tilting her head "I'm sorry that I startled you, Hayden"

He shook his head closing the door "Well...at least call before you arrive okay?"

Cameron nodded "Of course"

Hayden walked back to the table returning to what he was doing, inspecting the weapons, Cameron walked over too standing, looking at the weapons herself. She scanned them, evaluating their effectiveness against a machine.

_Weapon: HK416 Assault Rifle_

_Threat Level: Low_

She moved onto the next weapon.

_Weapon: AA-12 Shotgun_

_Threat Level: Low to Medium_

And then finally onto the last weapon on the table.

_Weapon: HCAR_

_Threat Level: Medium_

Once she finished her scan of all three weapons, she looked to Hayden, however he was already awaiting her answer.

"Gone on...tell me how these aren't effective" he chuckled to himself.

Cameron just looked at him blankly then spoke in monotone voice "The HK416 is ineffective, the AA-12 can be effective in the right ammunition and concentration of fire is used and the HCAR is a fairly effective weapon...for stopping a machine in its tracks"

Hayden just smirked "Thanks for the vote confidence"

Cameron looked at him confused, Hayden realizes "It's a saying...among humans"

She straightens her neck "Oh. Thank you for explaining"

Hayden just shakes his head "So...why are you here do you need help with something?"

Cameron didn't say anything as if she was in deep thinking "You said Resistance have gone AWOL...and they're attempting to terminate me" it wasn't a question, in fact it sounded like she was stated a fact.

Hayden shrugged in response "John sent me back...he cares about you...he didn't send you away because he thought you were influencing him"

She didn't say anything she looked to the floor, one hand on each thigh sitting up perfectly straight. Hayden didn't want to continue the conversation on any further. Suddenly Cameron's cell phone started to ring, she took it out of her pocket then looked at the name on the screen, _Sarah Connor,_ he answered it Hayden just aimlessly glanced between her and the weapons on the table.

"Hey Tin-Miss, it's Sarah"

"Is it?" Cameron responded with determination. She could then hear three buttons on Sarah's end being pressed in, a code.

"Yeah it is, where are you?"

Cameron looked at Hayden, then stared at nothing "Out, checking the surrounding area for threats" she said simply.

"Well get back here, we need to discuss something" then Sarah hung up. Cameron then stood up heading for the door, then Hayden stopped her.

"Before you go...I want you to know, that I don't believe what the other Resistance fighters were saying...about you" he said with confidence.

Cameron did her cute smile "Thank you, you're a good friend Hayden"

"As well if I find anything, that involves you, the Connor's, Skynet everything...I'll let you know" he finished off.

Cameron once again smiled "Thank you"

She walked out the room heading straight back to the Connor safe-house to see what Sarah wanted, as for Hayden he continued to inspect the weapons on the table, after that he'll then start hunting for the AWOL Resistance fighters.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked through the front door of the Connor safe-house, John saw her sitting a the kitchen table, eating, he found hard to his eyes of her, not out of suspicion but because of how beautiful she looks. Suddenly Sarah appeared from around the corner, John instantly shifted his eyes hoping she didn't notice, however she did notice Sarah motions her hand to Cameron to follow her.<p>

As Sarah walks around the corner, Cameron looks at John catching his gaze she does her casual smile like she did when first meet, he started to blush. Sarah was waiting in the room for Cameron, as soon as she entered, Sarah started to speak up.

"John and you are going to school tomorrow, I want you to...keep an eye on him" Sarah said.

Cameron nodded "Don't worry Sarah, my mission is to protect John, regardless of the situation" she replied in a monotone voice.

Sarah just shook her head as if mocking Cameron, but didn't care "Look...just make sure he doesn't stand out, okay?"

"Of course" Cameron replied.

"At least I'll feel a bit better that someone...or something is looking out for him" Sarah responded, but didn't wait for Cameron to reply.

Cameron stood there, thinking thoroughly on what Sarah just said, calling her a 'something', she wouldn't show it but it actually hurt her made her feel...out of place. She walked out the room then back outside casually, to do a perimeter sweep of the surrounding area.

Once again John wasn't able to take his eyes off her, as he thought thoroughly to himself about 'certain' circumstances.

When Cameron went outside she pulled out her cell phone, then started to write a text, once she finished she immediately sent it to the receiver. She put her cell phone back in her pocket then continued her perimeter sweep.

* * *

><p>Hayden was sitting to himself, when his cell phone started to buzz, he picked it up seeing the indication message that Cameron had sent him a text message. He went into his phone and accessed the message.<p>

_Me and John will be at school tomorrow. A good place to start your search._

_Cameron_

Hayden chuckled to himself at the thought of Cameron going to school, he was surprised that she even agreed to it but he thought that seeing John will be there, it would be wise for Cameron to go where he goes in order to protect him. He decided to go and have shower, after ten to fifteen minutes he got dressed in his normal clothes once more.

Hayden then stimulated his neural sensors in his brain, to order to achieve his full night's sleep of sixty minutes, once he had reawakened he decided to head for a while, to let some steam off before going to John and Cameron's school to begin his search for the AWOL Resistance fighters.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unknown Machine

**Chapter Three**

**Year: 2024 (Cameron's Timeline)**

Lieutenant Hayden Locke walked through the underground tunnels, the sounds of war raging above him, he activated his heads up display scanning the area for any hostile threats. He kept his plasma rifle at the ready, as he came to crossing in the tunnels he immediately stopped hearing the sounds a heavy booted steps, he looked around the corner to see three T-850's scouting out the underground tunnels.

_Obviously looking for Resistance hideouts, _he mentally grudged himself, knowing he didn't have any chance at taking on three T-850's.

Once the machines passed continuing down the tunnel, Hayden quietly moved down the way they came, according to General Connor there was a Tech-Com team that has been pinned down for a few days. It was Hayden's mission to find them and get them out.

As he neared the location he noticed the dead bodies of Resistance soldiers on the floor, suddenly an arm lashed out sending him flying into the wall next to him, this winded him. Suddenly a machine charged out pinning him to the wall, he'd never this Series of terminator to him it looked like a cross between, a Series 800 and 900, its structure resembled that of a petite young girl.

The machine grabbed Hayden by the throat lifting him up, slightly clenching its grip but not too much "Do you know where I can find John Connor?" the mechanical monotone voice answered.

Hayden spat in the machines face, it didn't even flinch "Fuck you!" he grunted.

"Take me to John Connor!" the cyborg demanded tightening its grip around Hayden's throat.

"I'll never lead you to John Connor, I'd die first!" Hayden grunting back, not giving in.

The machine tilted its head "I don't want to kill John Connor, I want to help him" it said in a calm voice.

Hayden looked at the cyborg wondering if he heard it right, _this has to be some ploy, a cyborg willing wants to help John Connor?_

The cyborg loosened its grip around Hayden's throat letting him collapse to the floor, it walked away leaving Hayden to catch his breathe. Once he did, he jumped up frantic looking around confused by what just happened, _a cyborg didn't kill me when it had the chance?_

He had no idea what just happened, he checked the area for any surviving Tech-Com soldier, they were all dead, he decided to head back to the Connor Camp. He knew deep down that he'd have to tell General Connor about his encounter with this cyborg.

* * *

><p>Hayden sat at General Connor's desk watching Connor himself pace back and forth thinking intently to himself.<p>

"You sure all this happened?" Connor asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to Hayden.

Hayden sighed in response "Yes I'm certain"

Connor shook his head, then ran his hand through short dark hair "So this cyborg came out of nowhere?"

"Yes just...lashed out at me" Hayden replied.

"It then demanded for you to take it to me?" This time Connor looks to Hayden, pointing at him as if dazed by something.

"Yes" the repeated questions was starting to irritate Hayden, but he understood the General's concern on the matter.

"Then it said it wanted to help me, not terminate me?"

This time Hayden just nodded in confirmation of Connor's question.

"And it didn't kill you...when you refused to?"

Hayden found it hard to believe himself, but that's what happened "Yes...it just let me go then left"

General Connor then took up the seat opposite Hayden, he sat down slouching forward continuing to think intently on what Hayden had told him, he then looked to Hayden "Can you describe what it looked like?"

Hayden shook his head, but decided to explain the best he could "It was a Series I've never seen before...a cross between Series 800 and 900...the endoskeleton structure was that of a petite teenage girl"

Connor nodded as he was listening, once again he thought deeply to himself "Okay, I want you find this thing..." Hayden was about to object, when Connor interrupted him "...It seems to...trust you...find out what it knows"

Hayden nodded reluctantly, as General Connor started to leave the room, Hayden stood up instantly saluting the General and Connor did the same to Hayden. When Connor left, Hayden just stood in the room for a few moments, thinking on Connor's orders to track down this cyborg.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 2007<strong>

Hayden shook his head vigorously, after day dreaming about the events in the future war, he was outside John and Cameron's school, parked up in his Ram truck. He was watching intently for any unusual activity, he hadn't seen anything that seemed 'off' to him, in the distance he suddenly saw John and Cameron walking towards the school entrance.

It surprised him how friendly John was being towards Cameron as if she was a human girl, even for Future John it took some time for him to accept what and who Cameron was. But watching the interaction between John and Cameron before him actually amazed him.

Suddenly out the corner of his eyes, Hayden spotted a strange figure walking across the parking lot not towards the school, but more or less his direction. However he noticed that the person had their sights set towards the school entrance, it was clear to Hayden that this person was watching John and Cameron. Hayden scanned the person with his heads up display, finding out whether it was a machine or human.

Once he finished his scanned a notification flashed on his HUD.

_Target: Corporal Frank Simmons - I-950 Resistance_

Hayden immediately knew something was up, either this I-950 unit was working for the AWOL Resistance fighters or was undercover for Skynet. He noticed that John and Cameron were starting outside looking at something the wall in front of them, Hayden pulled out his phone then sent a text to Cameron.

As John and Cameron were heading into the school, her cell phone buzzed she pulled it out looking at the message.

_I-950 unit, outside of the school possible threat...I'll handle it._

_Hayden_

Cameron looked around then she spotted the mysterious hooded figure crossing the parking lot, she didn't stare for too long in case it alerted the target, that she saw them. Instead she acted as if everything was normal, trusting Hayden to do his job, she turned around to see John looking at her, waiting. She walked up to him, then followed John into the school.

Once the I-950 unit passed Hayden's Ram truck then continued up the street, Hayden waited until the target was further away, he got out of the truck then casually followed the target. Intent of finding out whatever information he could either regarding the AWOL Resistance fighters or Skynet.

_Well it's a start at least, _Hayden laughed at the thought, as he continued to pursue his target up the street.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hayden and Allison

**Chapter Four**

**Year: 2024 (Cameron's Timeline)**

Hayden walked through the darkened underground passages with the noise of Centaurs rolling across the ground above, he was all by himself, he'd been out searching for Derek Reese and his squad since they went MIA, he had no luck. He walked closer to a thick blast door, he tapped three times on the door, a port slides open and someone on the other side looks through.

"Name and Security Key" the person asks.

"Lieutenant Hayden Locke, Kilo 456 Tango 829" he replies.

The port closes then on the other side Hayden could hear the clanking sound of locks being undone, eventually the door swings open, two German Shepard's run out sniffing at Hayden, he instinctively rubs the fur on the back of their heads, he then continues to walk into the Connor Camp to relay the status of his search for Derek Reese and his squad.

As he continues to walk to Connor's quarters, he looks around seeing the various civilians lounging around trying to find something to do, some were cooking animals for food, scavenging trash bins, the kids were running around playing hide and seek.

Hayden passed a group of Resistance soldiers they noticed him and immediately saluted him, he returned the gesture, Hayden was now nearing Connor's quarters. At the entrance to guards stand either side of the door, one of them walks up to him flashing a blue light into his eyes scanning them, _one of the nice handy toys the reprogrammed cyborgs made for them identify metal._

The object flashed a green light indicating he wasn't an infiltrator, the other guard opens the door for Hayden, he walks in the door closing behind him. Ahead of Hayden he can see Connor sitting at his desk all by himself checking on recent reports, he only notices Hayden when he's standing near the desk.

Connor nor Hayden salute each other instead they embrace each other as friends, they were good friends because they trusted one another regardless of the situation. Connor takes his seat and Hayden immediately takes the seat in front of Connor.

"So did you find anything?" Connor asks getting to the point.

Hayden shakes his head "Nothing but tracks, you go for a few hundred meters then...disappear"

Connor nods his head in a weakened state as if being told that he forces lost a major battle.

"Don't worry John, me and the others will find Derek and his squad" Hayden mentions reassuringly.

Once again Connor nods his head "They've been missing for three days now"

"How's Kyle?" Hayden asks suddenly remembering about Derek's younger brother.

"He's still a bit...shaken by the fact that his brother _might _be dead...but what can we do except continuing search parties" Connor replies in a regretful tone.

Hayden nods standing up to leave the room when Connor starts speaking.

"By the way Allison is back...she was worried about you when she heard you were ambushed by a few T-800's"

Hayden nods feeling relief wash over him at the news of Allison's return.

"How did you survive against those T-800's?" Connor asks now intrigued by the incident.

Hayden smirks "Evasive maneuvers"

Connor just laughs at the comment then returns to looking at the reports on his desk, as for Hayden he leaves the room excited to see Allison.

* * *

><p>Hayden walks towards another door, his own quarters, he turns the handle to the door then enters the room, as he places his plasma rifle and rucksack on the desk he is immediately greeted by Allison. She runs to him wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him, she then cups his face with her hands then kisses him.<p>

When they both pull away from one another still holding each other in their embrace, Hayden recognizes the look on Allison's face, a look of worry and despair it seemed she's been crying.

Hayden caresses her cheek "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head "I heard from Connor that you were ambushed by a group of T-800's over three hours ago...and that they hadn't heard anything...I was worried you'd be dead"

He places his hand under her chin moving her head up to look into his eyes, smiling at her reassuringly "It's okay, I'm fine"

She gives him a genuine smile "Thank god you are"

They both pull away from their embrace, Allison walks back into their bathroom it wasn't the best it sufficed with a reasonable shower, sink and toilet. She's combing her hair when she starts calling out to him.

"Next time you're taking a team with you!"

Hayden just chuckles at her comment "I move better alone!" he shouts back.

She walks up to the door bathroom door leaning against the door frame, in her green tank top, Hayden takes in her physique grinning. In response she does the same to him.

"You may move better alone , but you won't survive better alone" she continues to grin then turns walking back into the bathroom.

Hayden follows her into the bathroom walking up behind her, he then places his around her under her arms, rubbing Allison's toned abdomen. She smiles seductively, his reaches behind with her hand stroking Hayden's clean shaven jawline, then kisses him on the cheek.

"Did you find Derek?" she suddenly asks tuning down the moment they were both having.

Hayden untangles his arms reluctantly leaning against the wall behind Allison, she turns around looking at him waiting for his answers.

"No..." Hayden shakes his head "...nothing at the moment but I'll keep searching" he gives Allison a reassuring smile, she does the same back to Hayden.

"Kyle, hasn't been himself since Derek has gone missing..." she pauses for a moment "...Derek and Kyle are like my older brothers, they found me, took me in and looked after me...Derek was especially like a father to both me and Kyle" she smiles at the memory but it quickly fades.

"Don't worry...I'm sure he's okay" he motions to Allison to come closer, she does and they both embrace one another. To Hayden, both Derek and Kyle were as much as a family to him like Allison, when he heard Derek was missing he was the first to volunteer for searching parties.

After a few moments Allison pulls back slightly, suddenly a thought crosses Hayden's mind "Hey, we're alone together and...we haven't had this chance in a long time to get so...intimate" he says grinning.

In response Allison gives Hayden a seductive grin, she immediately plants a kiss on his lips, which Hayden returns with no exceptions. Allison then starts to take off Hayden's Resistance long coat, as Hayden starts pulling up her tank top still kissing intimately, until they are interrupted by a knocking at the front door.

The special moment between Hayden and Allison die down, annoyed, but still smiling to one another "Can't get a few minutes of privacy nowadays" Hayden mentions, both he and Allison start laughing and the knocking on the door continues.

"Come in!" Hayden calls out.

As Hayden exits the bathroom shortly followed by Allison they are both greeted by a Corporal.

"Sorry to interrupt you Lieutenant..." he looks to Allison "...Staff Sergeant" Allison nods to the Corporal.

"Connor wants you up top to recon a recent Centaur patrol" the Corporal mentions looking back at Hayden.

Hayden nods "Thank you Corporal" the Corporal immediately leaves their quarters.

Hayden looks back to Allison "Maybe later?" he asks grinning.

She laughs in response "We'll see!" she walks up to him kissing him on the lips, her look more determined now "Watch yourself...please" she says as if pleading him.

"Don't worry about me" Hayden caresses her cheek then kisses her on the lip, he leaves their quarters picking up his plasma rifle and rucksack, leaving Allison alone in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 2007<strong>

It's been two hours since Hayden dispatched the other I-950, he followed it to it's apartment then stormed in dishing out seven bullets into his target, he then quickly rushed over to the immobile I-950 pulling out its neural network in order to storm it from becoming conscious. afterwards he informed Cameron that the target was terminate and she thanked him for his services.

As he continued driving in his Ram truck towards another lead, he started thinking about Allison, he pulled over on the street somewhere in downtown Los Angeles. He couldn't take it anymore, he remembered hearing about Cameron killing Allison before she was reprogrammed, but deep down he had a feeling that Allison was alive. He started to break down in tears.

He knew that she was either dead or alive, if she was alive that made it worse for him knowing that he left her behind without saying goodbye. It hurt him knowing that if she was alive he may never see _his _Allison again, then he started thinking, _could there be more than one alternate universe where me and Allison are together? Who knows, _he thought to himself.

Hayden eventually controlled the break down in tears, although at first he hated Cameron after a while he started to see the _human _side of her where she cared and loved those that she regarded as family and friends. Although Hayden could never really love Cameron intimately knowing she wasn't _his _Allison, it brought him comfort seeing and being with Cameron it was as if being with Allison herself.

Instead of dreading on the moment he collects himself, then steadily pulls out from the side of the road, continuing to drive on focusing on his mission at hand. That John Connor himself entrusted to him, although Cameron wasn't his Allison he damn sure he weren't going to let both John Connor suffer like he did at the hands of Skynet.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Will's Notes<span>**

Now you're probably wondering why the hell Allison isn't in a relationship with Future John or just isn't a relationship end of. Firstly we don't really know what Allison was to John Connor in the future, in Cameron's timeline only that they were really close. But don't worry Allison in future chapters will be close to John Connor in the future, however I took the chance to do something different putting my new character Hayden in a relationship with OC, Allison. It's create something new and interesting that I hadn't seen much of.

But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and peace!


End file.
